inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Dhanna
(Midfielder) |number= 8 |element= Wood |team= *'Protocol Omega 3.0' *'El Dorado Team 01' |seiyuu= Mina |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 018 (Chrono Stone)}} Dhanna (ダーナ) was a midfielder of Protocol Omega 3.0 and later for El Dorado Team 01. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Japanese version *''"The cool beauty midfielder. Her play-style is also very cool."'' European version *''"A cool and elegant midfielder who plays mostly with the utmost grace."'' Appearance Dhanna has smooth, mostly straight black hair and yellow eyes with brown pupils. She has a pale skin tone. When she is Mixi Maxed with Zanark, her hair becomes dark teal and her eyes become red with black pupils and her skin becomes more tanned. Plot France Era ed with Zanark.]] She first appears in episode 18, where she becomes a new member for Protocol Omega 3.0, replacing Neira. She was later beaten, along with her teammates, by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped from the MUGEN Prison. She was later Mixi Maxed with his energy like the other members, being in the process, put under his command. In episode 21, after receiving a pass from Orca, she was quickly surrounded by Kirino and Shindou. However, as Kirino was still jealous about Shindou's new powers, she easily dribbled passed him and made a pass to Bahamusu, but it was intercepted by Kinako. Later, Dhanna used her hissatsu, Defense Command 03, to steal the ball from Kirino and it succeeded. Ragnarok Tournament tackling Dhanna.]] In episode 39, she reappeared along with some of the other Protocol Omega players. She was chosen by Kidou Yuuto to become a member of El Dorado Team 01. While practicing, she used Shoot Command 06 but it was stopped by Sangoku Taichi's Shin God Hand X. In episode 40, the match between El Dorado Team 01 and Zan started. In the match, she told Tsurugi that she was not going to listen to him just because he was captain and ignored his order to pass to Ward. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Dhanna, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Galling *'Topic': Beautiful Night Sky (きれいな夜空の話題, obtained in the Sengoku era) *'Player': Aisha After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Dhanna, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped from Artist Team at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Topic': A Forthcoming Movie (ホロリとくる映画の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) After this, she can be scouted. Mixi Max form Dhanna can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': A Forthcoming Movie (ホロリとくる映画の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu Anime only * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal Form * * * * Mixi Max * * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Brilliant Enemy' *'GO! GO! Kids' *'Mid Stars R' *'Omega Elites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Brilliant Enemy' Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users